Sentir
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Eu gostaria de ser humano. x JEALOUS/AMANE MISA, presente para Debby-Chan x


**Sumário:** Eu gostaria de ser humano.

**Death Note não me pertence. Mas se me pertencesse, seria por pouco tempo, pois a Raayy já teria roubado os direitos autorais /fato**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne.**

**Fanfic de presente para Debby-Chan.**

* * *

**Sentir**

* * *

_Não é como se você não soubesse disso  
Eu disse que te amo e juro que amo  
Isso deve ter sido muito mal  
Porque viver comigo deve ter  
Quase te matado_

-

Nickelback, "How you remind me" (Tradução)

* * *

_A escuridão não é tão ruim assim. Ela assusta e é fria, mas está tudo bem, porque eu – um shinigami – acostumei-me com as conversas sem sentidos e entediadas dos outros como eu e posso muito bem dizer que aqui não é chato. É bem melhor do que empilhar caveiras de animais bizarros ou que tentar comer alguma coisa._

_Mas eu sinto falta __dela__. Amane Misa, a garota humana de pouca inteligência que causou minha morte. Não que eu me arrependa, porém viver sem seu sorriso infantil me entristece, e muito._

_Apaixonar-me por ela talvez tenha sido o maior e mais doce erro que já cometi. Se não fosse por isso, eu estaria matando seres humanos por não ter nada mais a fazer e por já não mais suportar meus colegas shinigamis. Eles me irritam – menos Rem, mas ela nunca se importou comigo – tanto quanto o meu cruel fardo._

_Se pudesse escolher meu destino, eu gostaria de ser humano. Claro, eu teria que lutar num mundo "civilizado" para conseguir o preço miserável de minha alimentação, além de matar-me todos os dias por uma família de estranhos que pode ou não me apunhalar pelas costas retas que eu teria. Porém, eu poderia vê-la todos os dias de minha irritante vida._

_Não sei se ela viria a me amar, mas sentiria algo mais por mim do que simples repúdio, se eu aparecesse para ela na forma de agora. Pois eu sou feio e pequeno e tenho partes costuradas de meu corpo. Pareço um monstro da literatura humana chamada Frankenstein, que tanto assusta minha amada Misa._

_Se eu fosse uma pessoa – não um deus, mas uma __pessoa__ mesmo –, eu poderia tocar nos cabelos lisos, longos e loiros de Misa; ou poderia abraçá-la e sentir seu cheiro de uma fruta chamada morango; ou poderia aquecer seu corpo durante os dias frios e tempestuosos. Eu faria isso e muito mais. Poderia rir com ela, estar com ela, casar com ela, amá-la mais e para sempre e não precisar visitá-la enquanto ela dorme, torcendo para que ela não sonhasse comigo._

_É tolo pensar nisso agora, porém se eu não pensar em Misa e em todas as coisas boas que ocorreriam se eu fosse humano, acabarei esquecendo de minha forma, assim como ocorreu com a pobre moça que passou aqui, gritando por um nome e pedindo a ele para que lhe dissesse quem ele era. Alguns perdem a razão, e os gritos dela apenas me fizeram lembrar deste fato._

_Por isso, penso, a todo momento, sobre tudo o que eu costumava fazer (__com Misa. Misa. Misa. Misa__) e o que poderia ter feito (__com Misa. Misa. Misa. Misa__), ao invés de ter morrido ou nascido shinigami. Acho que estou sendo repetitivo e me perdendo, mas é melhor do que esquecer. Muito melhor do que esquecer._

_Ah, lá vem ele. O sono. Eu não sei por quê, mas o sono vem em períodos bizarros e tolos, quando eu estou pensando ainda mais – cada vez mais, mais, mais – em Misa. Como se alguém não quisesse que eu me lembrasse dela; como se alguém gostasse de me ver enlouquecendo após acordar e gritando quem é a garota loira, até que eu me lembre de seu nome e comece a dizer novamente para vocês, seres desconhecidos que podem ou não me ouvir, o quanto eu amava._

_Eu luto, luto todos os dias, mas o sono me consome. Ele acaba comigo __lentamente__ e eu já estou deitado, sem saber como. Fecho os meus olhos, por motivo nenhum, e penso, mais uma vez, no quanto eu gostaria de ser humano._

_Olhos marrons, marrons, marrons. Cabelos loiros, loiros, loiros. Cheiro de morango, morango, morango. __Misa, Misa, Misa._

_E o sono vem por último, queimando uma imagem (__perfeita__) de uma garota de nome que eu já não lembro mais._

**X**

_QUEM É? QUEM É ELA? MEU DEUS! QUEM É ELA? QUEM É DEUS, DEUS! QUEM É ELA QUE ME ASSOMBRA? OH MEU..._

_Misa. Misa. Misa. Misa. Misa. Misa. __Misa. Misa. Olhos marrons, marrons, marrons. Cabelos loiros, loiros, loiros. Cheiro de morango, morango, morango. __Misa, Misa, Misa._

_Oh, já estão aqui, seres desconhecidos e que nem sei se existem? Que bom, pois tenho de lhes contar algo realmente engraçado. É o por quê de minha morte. Sabe, antes eu era um shinigami, e agora – depois de ter me transformado em areia – estou aqui, junto de vocês, pequenos desconhecidos._

_Mas, sabe, a escuridão não é tão ruim assim..._

* * *

**N/A.: **Caralho, eu comecei com uma idéia, meses atrás, e ela se transformou numa fanfic foda o-o Não é do meu feitio escrever uma fanfic assim, mas ela veio na minha mente após assistir muito TDI e TDA.

Como podem ver, o Jealous parece perfeitamente normal, até pegar no sono. Então, ele demonstra que ficou louco, exatamente como a mulher que chama pelo seu amado que é, nesse caso, a Misora. Ele começa a revelar sua loucura quando ele diz que se tornou repetitivo. Pessoas que repetem demais não são tão equilibradas assim, lembrem-se 8D

Ok, nada a ver, mas pelo menos saiu e acho que ficou foda s2 Espero que goste, Déh, porque você me viciou nesse casal :3

É o seu presente de aniversário, mas não é o único que eu farei. Muitos outros virão, minha Annana! Te amo /o/

**E eu quero reviews, ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o It 8D**


End file.
